Love is not for the lower class
by brebrefan1
Summary: Jane and Maura meet their senior year. They become friends but they start to feel more. What happens when Maura doesn't like the feeling and tries to stop it but hurts Jane in the process. Read as they go through the trials and tribulations of their very different "Friendship". This story will be RIZZLES, Don't worry. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


Hi guys it's me again and even though I know that I shouldn't be startring another story. I can't seem to get this out of my head and I will be updating my other stories as soon as I can. I haven't abondoned any story but we are moving and it's really hard to try and update, but anyway here it goes.

"Jane! Jane!" Frost screamed down the hall as he made his way to her. He really wanted to tell her before anyone else could. Frost was Jane's best friend, it had been that way since they first started their freshman year at south boston high. They were now 3 days into their senior year and their frienship was still growing strong. They even agreed to enter the police academy together. "Jesus Frost, would you quit yelling". Jane told him once he had finally made his way to her. "I'm sorry, but I got something to tell you and I think it might make you happy" Frost said while smiling that gigantic smile of his.

"What is it?" Jane said trying to give him her best annoyed look, but her smile was making it difficult. "We got a new girl" Frost said beaming excitment.

"Yes Frost I know. All the freshman are new" Jane said, sarcasm underling her tone. Frost punched her in the shoulder. "Ow, why the hell did you do that" Jane said rubbing her shoulder, Frost just rolled his eyes knowing that he didn't hurt her. "I'm not talking about about the freshman you idiot, she's a senior like us. Jane gave him a confused look, who would transfer to a new school their last year. "Jane I think she would be perfect for you"

"Really frost? And how would you know that? Do you even know anything about her? And how did you even find out about her?" Jane asked, throwing the questions at him back to back. "Jesus Jane take a breath. I know about her because she was in my first period class, I know that her name is Maura Isles. And I know she is perfect for YOU because she's hot, and that's your type".

"First of all Frost, hot is everbody's type. And second of all, do you even know if she's gay"? Jane asked him. "well no, but I thought you could find that out, I mean you have to do some of the work, as your wingman I found her and invited her to eat lunch with us but you have to ask the tough questions" Frost said as they continued to make their way to second period. "Yeah whatever you say Frost, wait what? You invited her to eat lunch with us?

"yeah" Frost said and shrugged his shoulders. "why would you do that" Jane asked loudly. "Because you have to get to know her somehow, and even if you see her around it's not like you can flirt with her in the middle of class". Frost said as they made it to the classroom. Jane took a seat in the middle of the classroom. She didn't like sitting in the front because the teacher will think you want to be called on but she didn't sit in the back because the teacher would know that you didn't want to be called on and call on you anyway. So she chose the middle where the teacher would bearly notice her. Frost took a seat next to her and they both started to pull the items out their book bag that they would need for their science class. Jane was pulling out her notebook when she saw a shadow stand over her. When she looked up she found by far the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. She had honey blonde hair and was a little lighter that Jane herself, she was wearing a white shirt that was a little see through and a light pink top with light pink ballet flats to match. Jane had looked the girl up and down a couple of times when she heard someone clear there throat. Jane looked up to the girl had an amused smirk on her face. Only then did Jane realize that she was still bent over with her hand in her backpack and blocking the girl's way. Jane looked away and quickly sat up to let the girl go pass but when she turned back around the girl was standing in the same spot. She was staring at Jane with her head cocked to the side as if she were confused about something.

"Can I help you with something" Jane asked starting to get uncomfortable under the girl's gaze. " well you stared at me for a whole minute and thirteen seconds, so I think it's only fair that I get the same opportunity" The girl said. Jane blushed when she heard frost chuckle beside her, she hadn't realized he had seen the whole exchange. When the girl finally stopped staring at Jane she walked passed and sat behind her and turned towards Frost. "Hi Barold" she said and this time it was Jane's turn to chuckle and and frosts' to blush. "Hi Maura, and I told you already to call me barry or frost." Maura turned to look at Jane who was still laughing a little and the back to Frost. "Oh of course, I apologize. It was never my intention to embarass you" Maura said looking down. Before Frost could respond the teacher walked in and told everyone to be quiet. "ok evrybody I'm giving a vocal pop quiz" the teacher anounced and everybody groaned. "Don't groan and moan, it will be fairly easy. I just need to know what you all know. I need to know how many of worked hard to get to where you are now and how many of you just skidded through high school. I need to know who to give my attention too and who not to waste my time on. I had planned on doing this the first day of school but I thought that I would let you guys get settled first. Ok so for those of you who don't know, I'm ". The teacher said looking directly at Maura. " And a vocal pop quiz is when I asked a question out loud and the first person to raise their hand get's to answer, if no one raises their hand I will pick someone at random. Like I said before this quiz should be fairly easy, I'm just testing what you know. These are things you should have known coming into high school." The teacher finished and opened a notebook. " Ok first question, how many bones in the human body?" Maura immediatly raised her hand and answered before any one else had a chance to think about it. "206" Maura answered. "Correct. Next question, How much distance is between the sun and earth?" Maura once again raised her hand without thought. "yes Maura" The teacher said. Maura answered that question and the next four. The teacher and even some of the students started to show some irritation. By the eight question that Maura had answered in a row, the teacher was at her wits end. " You know what Maura, how about you just stay quiet the rest of the period. I already know that you know that material, now let's give the other children a chance to show what they know." The teacher finished. Jane heard someone snicker and she could see the hurt look on Maura's face, she had no idea why but she felt the need to stand up for this girl. Jane stood up, "well it's not her fault she's like some type of genius or something". " please sit down, I do believe I was addressing Ms. Isles and not you. Now correct me if i'm wrong " The teacher said turning towards Maura but she was already walking out the classroom. Jane got up and followed her wondering what she had done wrong. She thought this girl would apprectiate someone helping her out. Jane finally made it to the bathroom she saw Maura run into.

"what do you want?" Maura said once she saw that Jane had followed her into the bathroom. " I wanted to see if you were alright and ask you why you ran out of there. I understand you must have been embarrased but I was handling it."

"NO JANE, you weren't handling it. You were making it worse, I have dealt with this all my life and I don't need you coming in here and defending me when I can defend myself."

"Well it sure as hell didn't look like you were going to defend yourself in there" Jane said getting angry and fast. Here she was trying to help and make life easier for this chick and she was getting chewed out for it.

"Because once she said what she had to say, people were going to laugh and get over it. But since you made a scene out of it you gave them a reason to talk and gave them a reason to remember me, and I don't want to be remembered. I just want to do this last year and then get the hell out of here." Maura said, trying to explain as best as she could.

"Yeah whatever" Jane said as she walked to the door, still upset for being yelled at. She didn't like being yelled at for trying to help someone and especially not by the person she is trying to help.

"Jane wait" Jane had the door open but turned around when she heard Maura call out to her. "Yeah?" Jane said simply. " I'm sorry" Maura finished. She hadn't meant to upset Jane and she felt bad for yelling at her when she was only trying to help. "Yeah I guess" and with that Jane walked out of the restroom.

Maura didn't know why but it felt like a peice of herself had walked away with Jane. She was determined to make this right. They had to have lunch together so Maura decided she would talk to her then.

Ok so let me know if you love or hate it. This story is planned as a multi-chapter story unless you guys don't like it because there is no point in writing a story that no one wants to read so just review and let me know. I even take suggestions on the next chapter.


End file.
